La curiosité d'un grand-père
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Quand vous êtes le grand-père du Shinigami le plus froid de la Soul Society, forcément vous ne vous attendez pas à croiser le petit-fils en question accompagné d'une femme. Et vous vous attendez encore moins à le voir proche, très proche de cette personne.


Kuchiki Ginrei avait toujours été un homme occupé. Il avait été chef de la famille Kuchiki et capitaine de la 6ème Division du Gotei 13. Il avait passé sa vie à se battre et à régler les conflits.

Alors quand il avait décidé de passer le flambeau à son petit-fils, ce après tout de même plus de deux millénaires d'existence, le Shinigami avait espéré qu'il aurait enfin droit à un peu de repos. Seulement ce ne fut pas le cas, et le vieil homme continua de courir partout.

.

Ce jour-là, Ginrei était évidemment occupé. Il avait passé la matinée à négocier avec le chef d'un des plus influents clans de la Soul Society, et à présent il devait absolument trouver son petit-fils, Byakuya, dans les plus brefs délais.

Le vieil homme se rendit d'abord à la 6ème Division, mais le lieutenant, Abarai Renji, l'informa que son capitaine était déjà rentré chez lui. Ginrei se hâta donc de regagner la maison familiale, espérant que Byakuya ne soit pas déjà reparti il ne savait où.

L'ancien capitaine, une fois arrivé, intercepta le premier domestique à sa portée, qui l'informa que l'actuel chef des Kuchiki était bien revenu, et il était parti en direction de la serre. Le domestique allait ajouter quelque chose mais Ginrei n'attendit pas et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. La serre avait été créée par la mère de Ginrei, il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires, et le vieil homme s'étonna que son petit-fils y soit allé en plein après-midi. Byakuya ne s'y rendait guère souvent, et lorsque c'était le cas, il n'y allait qu'à l'aube ou au crépuscule. Le Shinigami ne s'attarda guère sur la question.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginrei pénétra dans la serre, de sa démarche silencieuse. Il arpenta les différentes allées, et finit par repérer le capitaine de la 6ème Division au niveau des camélias. Cependant il n'était pas seul, et le vieil homme eut l'heureux réflexe de se dissimuler derrière la première plante venue -un buisson d'hibiscus- tout en baissant son reiatsu au maximum. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs instants et, devant le manque de réaction des deux autres personnes présentes, il devina qu'il n'avait pas été repéré. Le Shinigami jeta donc un discret coup d'œil à la scène, tout en se demandant pourquoi il se cachait.

Byakuya était en train de discuter avec _une femme_ , que Ginrei ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'espionner, mais cette situation était absolument tout sauf ordinaire. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il tendit l'oreille mais ne parvint à saisir ce qu'ils disaient. Les intonations qu'il percevait lui indiquèrent toutefois que la femme était plutôt jeune, ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus. Intrigué, le vieil homme observa l'inconnue. Son point de vue ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de discerner son visage, mais il pouvait apercevoir une chevelure châtain qui cascadait dans son dos. Elle semblait être de taille moyenne, et sa peau était claire, sans pour autant être pale. La jeune femme portait un yukata rouille bon-marché et une étoffe blanc cassé qui lui couvrait la tête et les épaules. L'ancien capitaine reconnut ce style vestimentaire : c'était celui des femmes du district vingt-six ouest du rukongai. Ginrei nageait dans l'incompréhension totale : pourquoi diable une jeune femme du rukongai était dans la demeure de l'une des Quatre Grandes Familles, à discuter avec l'homme le plus froid du Seireitei ?

Frustré par la mauvaise visibilité que lui conférait sa cachette, il décida de se déplacer. Le plus discrètement possible, il rallia un massif de lys non-loin et reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur l'inconnue. Le vieil homme n'entendait toujours pas la conversation, mais il pouvait à présent distinguer le visage de la femme. Elle était effectivement plutôt jeune, avec des traits relativement réguliers. Ses yeux marron était plongés dans le regard acier de Byakuya, dont elle écoutait les paroles avec attention. Soudain, à la plus grande surprise de Ginrei, la jeune femme leva une main qu'elle porta à la joue du capitaine de la 6ème Division. Celui-ci s'interrompit et elle prit la parole. Quelques instants plus tard, elle baissa les yeux, l'air préoccupé, et retira sa main. Byakuya attrapa délicatement son menton entre le pouce et l'index, la forçant à le regarder.

L'ancien capitaine, stupéfait, se dit alors que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre. Et pourtant, ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il se sentit tomber de haut. Son petit-fils, si froid et impassible, _sourit_ à la jeune femme. Enfin il ne souriait pas tout à fait, c'était plus l'ombre d'un demi-sourire qui semblait étirer ses lèvres. Mais cela suffit à déboussoler complètement le pauvre vieil homme. Byakuya n'avait, à sa connaissance, pas sourit depuis plus d'un demi-siècle ! Et, comme pour achever son grand-père, le Shinigami caressa tendrement la pommette de la jeune femme. Cette dernière attrapa sa main et y enfouit sa joue en fermant les yeux.

A partir de là, plus personne ne parla, et Ginrei choisit de quitter prestement les lieux avant qu'une nouvelle surprise de ce genre ne lui fasse faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était venu à la serre, à l'origine.

.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent, Ginrei ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Bien sûr, il était heureux que son petit-fils soit retombé amoureux -oui il était amoureux, c'était évident, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !- après tout ce que son précédent mariage lui avait apporté comme malheur et tristesse. Le vieil homme se réjouissait de le voir s'ouvrir à nouveau. Cependant, l'apprendre d'une telle façon lui avait fait un sacré choc. Et à présent, il tenait à tout prix à savoir qui était cette jeune femme, cette inconnue qui avait réussi à faire fondre la glace, là où tout le monde avait échoué.

Cette question, _qui est-elle?_ , le taraudait tellement qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose. Alors quand l'ancien capitaine croisa Rukia, sa petite-fille par adoption, celle-ci remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose le préoccupait.

- **Ginrei-dono, tout va bien ?** s'enquit-elle.

- **Oui, j'aurais juste une ou deux questions à te poser.**

Elle arqua un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire, le laissant continuer.

- **J'ai cru voir Byakuya en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Taille moyenne, peau blanche...**

-. **.. cheveux châtains et étoffe sur les épaules ?** termina Rukia en dissimulant tant bien que mal son amusement, puisqu'elle avait deviné ce que le Shinigami allait lui demander.

- **Exactement. Tu la connais ?**

- **Plutôt bien en fait. Elle s'appelle Kurosaki Yuzu.**

- **Kurosaki... Comme ceux du Gotei 13 ?**

- **Oui, ceux-là. Avant elle habitait dans le monde réel, mais quand son père, son frère et sa sœur ont décidé de devenir Shinigamis à temps plein, elle est venue à la Soul Society grâce au portail d'Urahara Kisuke. Elle n'a pas assez de reiatsu pour devenir elle-aussi Shinigami, donc ils lui ont proposé de vivre avec les Shiba, ses cousins. Mais elle a préféré habiter au rukongai pour pouvoir soigner les gens, vu que c'était l'objet de ses études.**

- **Je vois...**

Il lui restait néanmoins une question en tête, sauf qu'elle était un peu trop... indiscrète. Cependant Rukia la lut sur son visage et y répondit sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de la formuler.

- **Je ne suis pas au courant de tout les détails, mais il me semble qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans le monde réel. Ni-sama l'a sauvée d'un Hollow.**

Ginrei demeura pensif, et Rukia le laissa à ses réflexions.

.

Dans la soirée, l'ancien capitaine croisa à nouveau Byakuya -seul cette fois-. Il l'informa des résultats de son entretien du matin en feignant l'indifférence totale, pendant que son petit-fils l'écoutait sans un mot.

Alors que le vieil homme était en train de s'éloigner, le capitaine de la 6ème Division ajouta une dernière chose à leur conversation, qui le fit se retourner.

- **Grand-père, je sais que vous adorez les fleurs, mais, la prochaine fois, ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous dissimuler dedans pour attendre de m'entretenir.**

Ginrei resta sans voix, et regarda Byakuya disparaître au coin d'un couloir, se demandant si c'était une étincelle moqueuse qu'il avait cru percevoir au fin fond des iris de son petit-fils.


End file.
